1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a connector insertion inspection jig for inspecting the state of installation of a plurality of various sub-connectors into a frame in a divided multipolar connector having the sub-connectors to be installed into the frame.
2. Related art
In interconnecting a number of wire harnesses which are disposed, for example, in a car or the like, a divided multipolar connector has been useful since a plurality of multipolar connectors connected to the respective wire harnesses can be arranged on one frame and connected on one place.
However, there has been no conventional inspection jig which can be applied to a divided multipolar connector to thereby detect any imperfect installation of sub-connections perfectly.
In the method of inspection by human eyes, the difference of projection over the frame between one sub-connector installed perfectly and another installed imperfectly is too small to judge the difference if the two sub-connectors are not adjacent to each other. This method is therefore ineffective in the inspection for mass-produced products.